


Promise You'll be Careful

by SilverQuills



Series: Klance Week 2018 (February) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Separated lance and keith is no no, characters don't really talk except lance and keith but whatevs, hunk did his best, keith you impulsive baby, lance you protective baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Keith gets injured when Lance wasn't there to save him.





	Promise You'll be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Klance Week 2018  
> Moral Support/Injury

_Why did he have to be so impulsive?_

Lance was sure his frustration showed through his face. He knew Keith was a natural-born fighter but he was always way too reckless. _Why couldn’t he have been more careful_? If Lance were there, then he could have done something. He could have protected him.

Lance and Keith were put on separate missions. The team believed their skills were more than good enough that they could be kept apart. Lance, along with Pidge, was sent to a distant Galra base, just beyond the edge of their current location’s solar system. Pidge knew she could only hack the base from inside and Lance was the perfect back-up. She needed someone who could make precise shots that didn’t attract much attention. The sentries in the base were minimal and widespread so taking the whole thing down was easy. They made it back to the castle in less than ten vargas but once they were back, they knew something was up.

Keith was sent on a retrieval mission with Hunk. They were only supposed to collect samples of Galra fuel in an intercepted Galra ship. It was the only one for this kind of delivery since they have been decreasing in numbers since Voltron came around. They would have to deal with a lot more sentries than Lance and Pidge did but the team figured they could handle it. Getting in wasn’t the problem, getting out was.

Entering the cargo hold was far too simple, they both knew it. Still, they had a mission and if they had a break for once, they were going to take it. They found what they were looking for but the moment they touched it, alarms went blaring and red lights flashing overhead. They were in trouble. They could hear the sentries getting closer, their feet beating down on the hallway floors that fed into their location. In an attempt to protect themselves and the cargo they needed to take, Hunk blasted the door scanner to seal them inside. He shot too late. At least ten sentries made it through other doors and Keith wasn’t at an advantage. He was panicked and surrounded, his instincts kicking in faster than he could move or think.

Hunk had his back turned to Keith, shooting down sentry after sentry but not fighting with the other paladin. They couldn’t fight like Lance and Keith would. They weren’t in sync and they were struggling because of it. In a moment of unfiltered movement, Keith ran for the hangar doors, yelling for Hunk to activate his sealed helmet. Hunk almost didn’t react in time when Keith opened the hangar to be sucked into zero gravity. Hunk got his hands on the samples they came for while Keith got something else. Unaware of his surroundings, Keith failed to notice a sentry taking aim at his back. With a few shots in the right places, Keith’s armor was damaged and his suit cut up. He was losing air and Hunk had to get him to his lion. Thankfully, they took Yellow but he wasn’t fast enough to get to the castle.

Keith’s wounds didn’t look good.

Lance and Pidge entered the holodeck, shocked to see the scene in front of them. Hunk was hysterical, Shiro was trying to calm him, Allura and Coran stepped away, unsure of what to do. The latter three turned to Lance, all with concern on their faces.

“I couldn’t protect him… Lance is gonna kill me…”

“Buddy, what’s going on?” Lance was getting scared. He had no idea why Hunk would be this upset but then everything clicked when Pidge spoke up.

“Where’s Keith?” Hunk’s tears streamed down faster, everyone else looked away, Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what happened. He didn’t bother waiting for his answer. He already had it.

Lance ran out the holodeck, making his way to the cryopods. He may be exhausted but his aching feet were running through the halls. The door swished opened, revealing a single pod currently in use. Lance’s legs gave out. His knees hit the floor like ceramics, a shattering noise echoing through the room. His gaze was pinned to the floor, blurry from the tears pooling in his eyes. _He should have been there_.

Lance forced his eyes to look up, look at the active cryopod. He willed himself off the floor, stumbling to the idiot paladin. He looked at Keith’s unconscious face, steady heartbeat and breathing. He was alive.

“I told you to be careful, you idiot.” Lance leaned his back against the pod, banging the back of his head on the side.

“He’ll only need thirteen vargas to heal completely. Unlike you and Shiro, he’s getting immediate treatment.” Coran’s voice cut through the silence that Lance put himself in. “You should rest after the mission you had.”

Lance had a pained look on his face, reluctant to leave Keith alone. “Could I,” he gulped, “just wait here?” He looked to Keith, hoping that he could heal faster if he waited with him. Coran knew he wouldn’t be able to pry Lance from his spot, so he caved. He allowed Lance to stay, going as far as bringing him, along with the other paladins, some food and a few blankets.

Keith woke up in a strangely closed off space. It was surprisingly cold, he was upright and dressed in some skintight suit. The force field opened in front of him, letting him struggle out of the pod. His mind was foggy but memories of getting hit were slowly coming back. He looked to his side, just where he remembered he had gotten his suit ripped open. He knew he must have been out for a while. He took another step, only to trip on something large that was just in front of the pod. _Who would put a bag there_? Keith groaned from the fall but was surprised the bag groaned, too. He moved back slightly, seeing the bag rise and reveal it was Lance he had just tripped over.

Lance had been woken up by blunt force trauma in his stomach, making him wish he wasn’t alive. He sat up, groaning at the pain in his torso. He turned to a figure sitting close to him, seeing him from the corner of his eye. His face lit up.

“Keith! You’re awake!” He lunged himself at Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck. The force nearly caused them both to fall but thankfully, Keith managed to support Lance’s weight. He brought his arms up to return Lance’s embrace, holding him tightly around his back and waist.

“Good to see you too, Lance.” Lance pulled his face away from Keith’s shoulder, letting his forehead rest on Keith’s.

“I was really worried, you moron. I told you to be careful.” The tears streaming down his face became more obvious as they dripped onto Keith’s face.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Keith started rubbing soothing circles on Lance’s back, trying to calm his breathing as it hitched with every other tear that fell from his eyes.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again.” Lance’s voice was low, almost a whisper but Keith still heard it. He brought his lips up to Lance’s cheek, leaving a soft kiss before pulling away to look into his eyes.

“I won’t.” Lance relaxed his spine, slouching slightly.

“Promise?” He brought his face closer to Keith’s, nearly brushing their lips together. His ever-impatient boyfriend closed the gap between them, but still answering the question verbally soon after.

“Promise.”


End file.
